In your body
by chipclaw99
Summary: Britain is tired of America and his shenanigans . So he has an idea of making America so sick he won't be as annoying as he usually is. But after Britain casts the spell something odd happens to the two of them. They switched body's. How are they going to pull off each others personality's with the other nations question them?


" This is the last straw!" The angry Brit stated. " America has gone to far this time." He

stormed into his basement which was full of different potions and torture devices. Britain

then picks up his cloak,drapes it over his shoulders and looks to find where he put his spell

book. "Where the bloody hell did I put that thing?" Britain questioned himself. He continued

to search for it, consistently shuffling through his book shelf to find the correct book. " Ahh

there it is!" The Brit grabbed a dark 'fairly old' brown book, and opened it. The pages had a

few burn marks from multiple failed attempts to do the right spells. He continued to flip

through the book until he found what he was looking for. Britain placed his finger where the

exact spell he wanted to use and grinned. " I will make America sick for a week that'll teach

him." He giggled at the thought of it. Closing his eyes Britain began to chat in Latin the spell

that would cause America to get sick. "Ringo-Jonto Tita-Monia, Jack la toyia Jannet Micheal

Dumbledora the explora!" Britain finished, looking proud of himself. " Tomorrow America is

going to wake up with the worst flew of his life." He laughed as he placed his spell book and

his cloak down on a table, and walked out of the basement. As he came up the Englishman

looked out the window noticed it was dark outside. " My god. It got dark fast. Well I might as

well get ready to go to sleep." Britain continued to walk into his dark room. He flicked the

lights on went over to his dresser and took out a pair of pajamas. He quickly changed from

his military uniform that the Brit had to wear during the meeting into the pajamas, and layed

on the bed. He couldn't wait to see America in pain from the sickness. Britain then reached

over to turn off the lights and fell asleep. The next day Britain woke up but something was

off.. He scratched his head , his hair felt slightly longer. * Hmm.. I guess it's time to get a

haircut soon.* He thought to himself. The Brit got out of the bed and tried to locate where

the light switch was. " What the hell? Where is that damn switch?!" He yelled out. Britain

placed his hand on the wall and felt for the switch. He finally found it after struggling for a

good three minutes. He switched it on and found out most things around him in the room

were blurry. " What the- Why can't I see a bloody thing?!" He continued to yell. Britain turned

around squinting his eyes, trying to find the door that leads out to the hallway so he can go to

the bathroom. He found the door and walked out of the room, Britain noticed there were

pictures hung on the wall of the hallway. He looked at them close and saw that they were of

America or had something to do with him. " What on earth is going on here? Why is there

multiple photo's of America on my wall?!" Britain was completely confused. He finally found

the bathroom after running into so much stuff that was related to the American. " This is so

weird... Maybe I'll feel better after I take a shower.." He sighed. He then flipped the switch

on and blankly stared at the mirror. Britain's eyes turned wide as soon as he realized what he

looked like. " WHAT THE F-! WHY ON THE BLOODY EARTH AM I IN AMERICA'S BODY!?"

Britain screamed, making it echo through the entire house. He continued to stare at himself

( well now him in America's body) in the mirror. " Ok..Ok..Well I'll have to talk to America..

er..me about this I guess.. GAH!" Britain was so frustrated. " I'll worry more about It after I

find America... But first I need to take a shower. His hair is so greasy..." The Brit then looked

down at the American's body he was trapped in and blushed pure red at the thought.


End file.
